Merchandise
Because this is a merchandise driven series, there is a decent amount of products released as of this moment. But because it is also relatively new, more is bound to be released by the handful. This page will detail all types of the merchandise in the series. If the sections become too long or big, they will be given their own pages. Simple Figures Furry Tail Friends These fluffy tail cuties are waiting to be picked up and brushed. They are medium sized figures that come with a thrmed brush. They resemble the Singing and Talking line but the figures are different and do not make noise. So far released are: *Beauty *Berry *Blossom *Pumpkin *Teacup *Treasure * Muffin * Slipper * Nuzzles * Matey * Rouge * Sultan * Windflower * Lily * Meadow * Daisy * Summer * Taj * Sundrop * Fern * Pounce * Honeycake * Gleam * Macaron * Brie * Nyle * Plumdrop * River *Seashell *Olive *Midnight *Page Singing and Talking A line virtually like the Furry Tale's, however, they are much more detailed and some come with an alternate tail color. They all come with the same brush as the Furry Tale's also. However, not all of the pets are in this line. The one's so far released are: * Berry * Pumpkin * Treasure * Berry * Blossom Primp and Pamper Ponies While the other animals were being made Furry Tails or Sing and Talk figures, the horses can be found in their own little line of figures known as the Pony Packs! Each Pony pack comes with a real-hair tailed pony, three translucent hairclips, a brush, and an iconic carrying item. So far, all but one horse is part of the Pony Pack line. These being: *Bibiddy *Bloom *Petit * Sweetie * Seashell * Bayou * Lychee * Lapis * Blondie BlossomFurry.png BerryFurryTail.png TeacupFurryTail.png PumpkinFurryTail.png Treasure Toy.png BeautyFurryTaleFriends.png PetitToy.png BloomToy.png BibiddyToy.png Summer.jpg rouge.jpg muffin.jpg Plush Dolls Pamper Me Pretty A special doll of Pumpkin that comes with two big silver clips with blue hair attached, four color-change hair clips, a brush, two blue bows, and a styling wand that when used, will change the color of Pumpkin's blue hair! Role Play Plush with Pamper Accessories Another of the soft dolls, the Beauty Role Play plush doll comes with four hair clips, a comb, and three make up pieces consisting of lipstick, nail polish (for color change nails), and perfume. With the special nail polish, you can change the nails of this high quality plush doll. Glitter and Glitz Super soft and super glamorous, these dolls may not come with accessories but their beauty and cuddle-bility has no bounds! Each Glitter and Glitz doll is made of a silky fabric with sparkly textures and real hair details. PumpkinStuffedDoll.png BeautyRolePlayToy.png TeacupSilk.png Playsets Beauty and Bliss Little playsets of the palace pets that come with multiple accessories. The pets follow the gimmick related to the furry tail friends, in that they come with brushes and have a furry tail. Although they do not use the same molds and are smaller. The Beauty and Bliss sets are based on the pets personal items like their bed, brush, food object, eye mask, a photo of their owner, and one or two other things. So far released for this series are: *Beauty - Pink, magenta, and gold themed. *Pumpkin - Powder blue, and dark blue theme. *Blondie - Purple, magenta, and gold themed. Comes with hair clips and extensions for her tail. * Lily_- Purple and green theme Palace Pets Spa Set This special Playset comes revolves around Summer, Rapunzel's pet kitty-cat. It comes with many accessories and for the time being, is the biggest set one can find at the time. *Theme Colors: Pink, white, and dark purple. *Furniture: The giant furniture part consisting of multiple platforms that each have something on it. Like the bath, a mirror, shelf, a smaller shelf, and seat. *Accessories: A translucent magenta object, four tail clips, two brushes, and a hair dryer. Furry Tail's 3-pet pack As the name implies, this is a pack of three Furry Tail friends: Berry, Treasure, and Teacup. Each come with their brushes and a little storybook to introduce the owner of the toy to the Palace Pets series. PumpkinSet.png Summer Toy.png BeautyBliss.png Blondie.png Vehicles Disney Palace Pets Carriage Have you ever wanted to put bring your Palace Pet on the go? Well with this new toy that very thing just may be possible! Coming with Teacup and a few accessories, this carriage is perfect for your little cutie. TeacupCarriage.png Books *Snuggle Buddies step into reading book *Cuddly Princess Pets *Rapunzel's Pony *Royally Cute *Meet The Pets! *A Puppy Fit for Cinderella *A Sleepy Kitty for Aurora *A Sweet Bunny for Snow White *Treasure, A Water-Loving Kitten *Teacup: A performing Pup for Belle SnuggleBudds.png CuddlyPrincessPals.png PumpkinStory.png Treasure Book.png BeautySleepy.png PerformingPup.png PuppyFit.png SweetBunny.png WaterLove.png Unknown.jpeg 9780736433556.jpg 61TPMfYhzoL.jpg Pumpkin the Puppy for Cinderella.png SCH-456689-2.jpg SCH-456690-2.jpg 517dozF18HL.jpg 51CQdgrxsgL.jpg 9780736433464 jpg 172x250 q85.jpg Other Palace Pets APP To promote the Palace Pets, a free APP can be downloaded onto "i products" and devices that can play such things. It allows the player to groom, feed, play, and dress up any pet of their choosing by touching the screen. One can also make pictures, read stories about the pet, and other fun little relaxing activities. It's known for giving the pets voices, and the game updates on occasion to add more pets. LilyApp.png BeautyAPP.png Trivia Category:Items Category:Merchandise Category:Lists Category:Series